Broken Strings in the Cobweb
by TenTenD
Summary: Bonds are made and bonds are broken. That is the way of the world. Everything must go forward, change in the slightest way, or it shall perish. But sometimes when what is replaces what was and what was can no longer recognise itself in what is, there is pain. Yet as pain breeds sorrow, it also births growth. The best kind of growth.
1. Fantomina

_A/N: So, this is my first foray into the Twilight fandom. I've been around for some time, reading things and whatnot. But I never really had the urge to write anything. Until now, that is._

_The only warnings I have for this is that I shall be introducing OCs of my own creation and that the morality of their actions will be dubious at best. That is to say, the heroes will be of the flawed sort. I'll try not to create a Mary Sue and I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Well, happy reading._

* * *

Gabriela unlocked the door to her apartment and entered the small hallway. She put the bag of groceries down and turned around to lock the door again. Once the door slammed shut, the scent of familiarity surrounded her, enveloping the young woman in a protective layer of comfort.

Her fingers touched the metal of the door and her whole body froze suddenly. Gabriela's eyes widened and lost focus. She gasped softly as the images played on and on in her mind, a swirl of information spearing through her, troubling the stillness of her consciousness. Gabriela drew her hand back in one swift jerk, the motion sending her whole body flying backward. She accidentally knocked over the bag she had brought, its content spilling on the floor, splayed out across the tiles.

With a small mutter of annoyance, Gabriela bent down to pick up the objects one by one, her touch ginger and tentative. It wouldn't do to crush the food before she could actually eat it. Amazing she might be, but a willingness to starve was far out of her grasp. The small cluster of products was deposited on the counter in the kitchen before being divided and stored in the fridge or the pantry, according to their sort.

Turning the water on, Gabriela washed her hands and dried them with a nearby towel. She placed a few tomatoes in the sink, along with some parsley. The onions she left out. She filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, flickering the fire on. She pulled out a packet of pasta from one of the drawers, after which she turned on the TV. It would be nice to have something on while she cooked, if only to drive away the loneliness.

She was just about to start working on her meal when the phone suddenly rang. Gabriela heaved a sigh and walked over to the ringing device she picked it up and held it close to her ear. "Hello? This is Gabriela Armetta speaking."

"Hey, this is Jeanine Morlan. Carolina's mother. I was to call you half an hour ago." the voice on the other end of the line supplied. Gabriela looked down at her wristwatch and noted that, indeed, the call was rather late. She was, however, in a mood to excuse that. "I hope I am not disturbing."

"Good evening, Mrs. Morlan. You are not disturbing." As son as the words left her mouth, the other woman proceeded to apologise and explain that Caro – so she called her daughter – had been feeling ill and they'd gone on a short trip to the doctor's. Gabriela waited patiently for the explanation to end. "It is no trouble, ma'am." She had, after all, known that Carolina was in the doctor's office when she had passed the small clinic on her way home. "Is Carolina feeling better?"

"That she is," Jeanine Morlan answered. "I understand you wished to speak to me on my daughter's recent performance. Is there something wrong? Something I should be worried about?"

"Not at all. In fact, Carolina has been doing so well that I was wondering if you would like her to participate in a special program." Gabriela stopped, allowing herself to breathe. She waited one more moment before continuing. "I have already spoken to the teacher in charge and she would be glad to have Carolina in her class."

"Oh, I don't know." Jeanine loved her daughter very much and Gabriela was well aware that she would not acquiesce with ease. "Familiarity is what my Caro needs. And you've said it yourself, she has been doing so well lately. I would hate so squander her progress."

That was often the trouble with children such as Carolina. They got accustomed to a certain type of teacher and even grew fond of that person, and, as a consequence, their performance grew to be better and better. But when they changed teachers, sudden faltering had been known to occur. However, in Carolina's case, Gabriela felt very strongly about the move.

"I understand, ma'am, but it is my professional opinion that Carolina would benefit from the change. It would be a needless hampering of her curiosity to hold her back, and it would be disastrous to my other children to proceed at the pace at which Carolina develops." The water was boiling, Gabriela noted. She walked over to the stove, a small frown on her face. She should have turned the thing off. Well, the damage was done. She opened the pasta packet and poured the content in the scalding water while listening top Jeanine speak.

"I know it is very much to ask of you, but, perhaps you could come and give Caro some private lessons. I would be willing to pay the hours generously." The suggestion made Gabriela pause. Jeanina must have taken it for a sign of interest for she continued. "My Caro is very fond of you and I should like it if she had a private tutor. In fact, I am willing to pay to have you as her fulltime tutor after your contract with the school is done."

The institute would not appreciate it. Gabriela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It is a generous offer, ma'am, but my main subject is English and my skills are reduced to only that. I should think Carolina would be better served by the professional instructors the school provides."

"According to your CV, you hold a bachelor's degree in English and German languages and literature and a degree in law. I would say that qualifies you more than what the other teachers of the institute. I want my daughter to obtain her own degrees when she is older. I think you could help us." Gabriela bit her lip as the words rang in her ears.

"My time with the Institute ends in a month, ma'am. You shall have your answer a couple of weeks before." And that was all she could promise on the matter. Gabriela politely remained by the phone as the woman made her goodbyes and wished her a good evening, before placing the phone back in its holder.

What she contemplated was a dangerous thing. Gabriela stirred the pasta, after which she went on to wash some of the vegetables. She had time to cut them into small pieces, even without hurrying her pace. And as the knife sliced through them, Gabriela considered her choices. She could pack her bags and try finding work in another place, or she could take on the offer she'd been made.

Her tenure with the Institute was undoubtedly at an end. Once the children were officially on vacation, she would need to start looking for another job. And anyway, she had been here for only two years. Not to mention that her presence had not attracted much attention. If anything, the citizens of Volterra proved to be rather uninterested in the English teacher at the Institute for Further Development of Children with Disabilities. Not that Gabriela blamed them any, as she made sure to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She had enjoyed working with the children, but as her presence was no longer needed – as the teacher whose position she'd assumed came back from her maternity leave – Gabriela though about the proposition in a most serious manner.

Carolina Morlan was a blind girl who she had met in one of the classes she taught English in. Most of the children in that class were rather poor at studying, through no fault of theirs. It was oftentimes difficult to find qualified teacher for such students and the process was frustrating not only for those who wished to teach, but for the children themselves as society tended to make them feel inferior. Carolina had taken a shine to Gabriela and Gabriela too had grown attached to the child.

If anything, she could stay a few years longer in Volterra and afterwards she could travel to the U.S.A. Or maybe she would just East. All in all, the proposition seemed rather promising. She continued with the cooking, every now and again glancing at the TV.

The meagre dinner she had been working on was done soon enough. Gabriela sat down at the table, fork in her hand. She was about to take the first bite of her food when the doorbell rang. This was not her lucky day. The rather bleak realisation brought Gabriel to her feet. She staggered out of the kitchen, pulling the door after her. The hallway was well lit, but for some reason, she could not help but feel apprehensive as she approached her destination. Why would anyone be looking for her?

In the two years in which she'd been staying in Volterra, Gabriela had managed to keep her secret well wrapped and away from prying eyes. Not that the secret could be spotted with ease by anyone who did not know it. And indeed many thought it the stuff of legends, for which reason Gabriela had never been overly concerned about it. It had always sufficed to keep an eye out for potential danger and avoid it.

Gabriela opened the door. She stood straight as a rod when the stark white face appeared before her, red eyes sparkling menacingly in its gaunt shape. A grin bloomed on those lips, somewhat out of place. Gabriela's nostrils flared and she took a small step back.

"Hello, sister," the male voice greeted her. He pushed past her and entered the small apartment without much of a problem, despite Gabriela's defensive stance. "What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Simi," she breathed out. "What are you doing here?" Her brother turned around to look at her after he had inspected the mirror hanging on the wall. She offered him an uneasy smile. "You know it's dangerous."

"Relax. I know the rules." He closed the door gently, turning the key in the lock for her. "It smells like pasta in here." He wrinkled his nose. The disgusted expression on his face prompted an amused glance from Gabriela. "I was passing by and I thought I'd drop by and see how you were getting along."

"You could have called." He shrugged at that. Gabriela gave him an exasperated look. "Don't tell me you've ruined this phone too." Simi pulled out a perfectly preserved specimen from his pocket and held it out to her.

"It doesn't work," he told her. "I've tried turning the damned thing on and all it does is buzz and go back to sleep."

"Have you tried recharging it?" By the look on his face she could tell he hadn't. Gabriela merely shook her head. "You're hopeless. Technology shouldn't be so hard to master."

They burst into peels of laughter a moment later and embraced one another, the clutch tight and secure. "I've missed you, sister."

"And I've missed you." Gabriela followed her declaration with a small peck to his cheek. "Come on. Join me in the kitchen."

Pulling a chair out for himself, Simi sat down and Gabriela took her own seat. She managed to take a few bites of the food before she was actually required to participate in the conversation her brother had begun.

"I've seen Ada recently. She sends her greetings." He pulled a small object from his pocket and deposited it on the table.

Gabriela picked it up and closed her fingers around it. The smooth surface dug into her skin and images flashed before her eyes. "She's happy. I'm glad. George is good for her."

"He is," Simi agreed. "Ada wanted to know if you haven't changed your mind about all of this."

"I haven't." Gabriela passed the small stone back to him. "I've actually found a new job. It's good for me."

"It's dangerous," Simi disagreed. "Gabi, you are so close to them. This is insane."

"Relax, brother. I've been around for some time and they know nothing. Besides, it's not like I'm planning to stay here forever. Have you visited the graves?"

"Yes. They've built a park over it. It's nice there." The confession brought a wave of guilt cresting inside of her. Gabriela shook it off. "Monty was with me."

"How is Monty?" Lat time she'd seen him, he had been a newborn, unsure of his own feet and stumbling every two paces or so. But that had been some time ago, half a century past. "I've heard he's found himself a mate."

"He has," Simi confirmed. "She's nice. Lauren's her name. You should come and spend some time with us." He dragged his fingers through his short cropped hair. "I still miss him so much. He wasn't just my creator. He was my father."

"I know." Gabriela placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly. "Sometimes I think I hear him out in the hallway and I'm almost this close to opening the door when I realise it's just a memory. It's strange, isn't it? It's been centuries."

Simi's eyes settled on her face. "You're a wonder Gabriela. A miracle. I hope you know that." For a short moment neither spoke, locked in a small staring contest. Gabriela could see the memories playing behind Simi's eyes. She was the one to look away.

"How long are you staying?" Her appetite was gone. Gabriela stood up and put the food away.

"I was actually called here." The admission pulled Gabriela from what she'd been doing. She twirled around. Simi gave her a small smile. "I'll stay for way longer than you." Unfortunately his attempt to lighten the mood fell flat. Simi seemed to realise it after a moment. His apologetic gaze reached her only a moment later.

"You're horrid." The teasing quality had gone out of her voice however. Gabriela sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest like a sullen child. Her mien, however, was that of a worried mother. "Are you going to accept?"

When the Volturi wanted someone, resistance was pointless. At some point they would have their way. Gabriela drummed her fingers softly against her arm, waiting for a reply, while simultaneously wondering why Simi hadn't been called forth earlier. They had been in existence all this time and the Volturi just now decided to interfere.

"I might." He licked his lips, an unnecessary action, if not an endearing habit. "It's not like I have anything holding me back."

Gabriela looked down at her lap. Her mood had turned pensive. "I do wish the risk was lesser, but if that is your choice, why invite me to spend time with the family? What sense is there in my being with them when you are not there?"

"I was hoping you would try your hand at guiding them. They are of your father's line." Simi held out his hand towards her. "I know that you can do it."

"I do not wish to do it," came her reply. "You know how I feel about their lifestyle."

"There are some who would consider it a blessing," he sighed in response. "But not you. Why? Gabriela, if I accept the position the Volturi are offering me, I could take you as my mate. We could be together, just as father would have wanted us to."

"What my father wanted does not suit me." The conversation was an old one. Gabriela had know not long after her birth that her father had hoped she'd mate with Simi, and together raise a coven so strong the likes of which had never been seen.

Her own plans had been somewhat different. Simi had not protested too much when she had refused. Unlike their father, he was nowhere near as desirous of power. On his part, mating her had been a fancy. And she herself had never felt anything other than the warmest sisterly affection towards him. They had agreed to go their separate ways centuries ago.

"You are certain?" She recognised the finality in his voice. It was the last time he would ask it of her.

A smile lit her face. "Yes. I am sure."Her stomach roiled in protest for some unknown reason. "One day, you shall meet someone you will want for your own. I, however, am not her."

"You really are his blood. Twice as stubborn though." He stood up and reached for the top of her head. It took only a mere moment for his to throw her hair in total disarray.

Barely managing to push his hand away, Gabriel reached for his own tresses. She was, however, stopped by the table between them and the fact that her dear brother was so much taller than her. "And you are just as much of a fool as he was."

"Yes, but I'm a beautiful fool." Like old friends were wont to do, they once more laughed together. Long moments passed before they calmed down once more.

"Your vanity knows no bounds." Gabriela pulled away gently. "Come visit me sometimes, won't you?"

"They might find you then," he teased. His words did hold an edge of worry that Gabriela could not dispel. She could, however, pretend not to hear it.

"They already had a tracker last I heard. I doubt they would want me." The stare Simi threw her way told Gabriela he thought she was selling herself short yet again. Parrying the accusation with her best humble impression, Gabriela inclined her head slightly. "I am but a devout sister of the order, brother. I cannot be expected to display such qualities as your enchanting narcissism."

"Oh, quit that, won't you?" Simi laughed. The blatant allusion to a life she had assumed long ago brought him joy. "You are no longer sworn to the order. And you know what? I am glad of it. I always thought that was one of your more uninspired decisions."

"I rather liked it," Gabriela admitted. "I miss it sometimes. All that praying and the tranquillity."

"And the scent of burned incense, of course." Incense was not among Simi's favourite things.

"Yes," Gabriela answered quickly, just to annoy him.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is the first chapter. If you have questions, advice, general impression or really anything to say, please do. Constructive criticism is welcome so long as it is delivered in a civilised manner. Other than that I do not know what to say._


	2. Dulcinea

_A/N: Thank you very much to those of you who added this story to their favourites list and to those of you who chose to follow. And generally to those who gave it a chance. I'm glad you enjoyed (or so i hope) and I would like to have some opinions if you can be bothered with it._

_I've revealed some more details about Gabriela in this chapter and while that might still not clear up everything, it's a start. Hopefully, this will intrigue you enough. :)_

_So, without further ado, I give you the second chapter, dedicated to all of you pushed buttons - regardless if it was follow or favourite.  
_

* * *

"Simion, welcome," Aro greeted the newcomer in a pleasant voice, his eyes gleaming with something like pleasure as the other vampire walked towards them, the guards tailing him. "You have kept us waiting."

"My most sincere apologies," the guest spoke, his slight accented voice ringing through the cavernous room. "Deliberations have taken more time than I would have thought."

Immortals led their lives at another pace than those of weak, corruptible flesh. Time had ceased to matter long ago. And if one should take long in their deliberations, time did not matter. Aro was nodding his head in understanding.

"But you have come to give us your answer." There was a hint of a question in his voice as he spoke, one which Caius picked up with ease. He looked towards Aro and then back to Simion. He was necessary to the guard.

The particular talent which interested them was the vampire's ability to shield all members of the party he was travelling with, except for himself. After what had happened with the Cullens – a rather shameful situation – it was decided that the power of the guard needed to grow. The family needed more members. And since learning about Simion from a passing vampire who had lingered only long enough to offer such information, Aro had been restless in his pursuit of the man.

"Indeed. My answer." A sly smile formed on Simion's lips. "I accept the invitation. It would be an honour to serve in the Volturi guard."

"Before we may proceed," Marcus cut in, "I must inquire of the bond which you bring with you." Caius scoffed softly at those words. Marcus and his bonds. But then again, the bond had to be strong if Marcus had sensed it without having seen the other person, or the other person was somewhere nearby. Whichever the case, knowing the details would be well.

"My sister, I have met her recently after a long spell of not seeing her." A vampire within Volterra who had not shown her face to them. Simion seemed to sense the unrest, for he continued speaking in a tranquil manner. "She had been within your territory for some time now. It is a wonder that you would miss her."

"Is her presence that compelling?" Aro hissed, somewhat put out by the games the young vampire seemed to be in the mood for. "She is welcome to her stay, so long as she follows the rules."

"Her presence leaves much to be desired," Simion continued in much the same vein, his voice light and almost jocund, "it is rather her qualities which should compel. And perhaps her conception."

The familiarity of the scenario made Caius stiffen. "What could possible be compelling about that?" His fingers tightened around the arm of his chair, but he exerted enough self-control not to turn it into splinters and dust. "Do not play games with us."

Aro held a hand up and move forward in a flash to stand before Simion. "Let us see the brilliance of your sister." He held out his hand and without hesitation Simion allowed a connection to form. It seemed the younger vampire was rather enthusiastic about them finding out this information.

It took some time for Aro to sort through the thoughts and memories pushed forward, presumably on account of their sheer number. But Caius could easily read the bewilderment. It was superfluous of his brother to turn to them and tell them exactly how bewildered he was. "How could be have not know?"

"Do be more explicit," Marcus urged. It was rare of him to show interest. Perhaps the bond he'd seen was of a strange nature. Caius smiled at the thought. He did not, however, speak. Aro interpreted the silence as a sign that he could begin.

"Young Simion here has showed me something precious." Whatever he'd seen, Aro was pleased. Simion was dismissed momentarily with instructions to be given a room of his own and be settled in. That left within the chamber the three leaders of the Volturi coven with their thoughts and their schemes. "I presume you remember Justinian. Of the Roman coven, wasn't he?"

"The one that fell in that foolish battle over a few handfuls of sand?" Caius could not help mocking the departed vampire. Justinian had been atone time very close to joining the Volturi, but then he'd gotten himself entangled with some minor human lords and decided to aid them in their rebellion. As payment, he was made to face another one of their own kind and he was destroyed. A waste, that.

"I shall presume that the sister is of Justinian's line," Marcus deliberated. "Does she perhaps have a power that might interest us?"

"Even better." A satisfied smile bloomed upon Aro's face. "She is of Justinian's very blood. It seems that we have been lax with our vigilance, brothers. Justinian, one whom we've known and trusted, has fathered a child with a human."

"A child that he wanted us to find out about?" The question left his lips before Caius could stop it. "If so, why keep her existence a secret? Had he wanted us to have knowledge of her, it would have been from him we'd have found out, not from that boy."

"Still, Simion had the right instinct. He is valuable and she even more. It is time to restore the balance." Aro returned to his chair. "We need but summon her here and find out if Justinian's blood is as strong as we thought."

"I would caution care in this," Marcus said. His apathetic features had not changed even as he delivered his lines, "Simion hopes to achieve something by his act. It would be foolish to place our trust in him so easily."

"Which is why we shan't. Nor in this sister of his," Caius intervened. "Let us send the summon in the company of Jane and Alec. That should ensure that nothing is misunderstood."

"I think you are right," Aro agreed. "Let us do thusly then."

* * *

Gabriela knew that something was wrong the moment she touched the handle of the door. The lights in the hallway flickered on and she walked inside cautiously. It would not do to alert anyone else. Whatever hid within the apartment walls, calling in humans was out of the question.

"Gabriel Iustinia, I presume," a young voice sprang out of nowhere. Gabriela had enough sense not to panic. One needn't be a genius to realise she had put her foot in a trap. What a dance she would be dancing.

"You are not wrong in your presumption," she replied closing the door behind her in a calm manner. "Might I ask that you step into the light. And your companion too."

They hadn't really been standing in the dark, her guests. Had it been the mere shadow of night she would have seen them without problems. It was a thick cloud of inky smoke that masked their presence and her eyes, good as they were, could not penetrate that darkness.

Before her appeared two youthful faces, one of a girl, the other of a boy. Gabriela stood there, looking at them. They were part of the Volturi guard, that much she could make out, and rather important too by the darkness of their cloaks.

"You are to come with us," the girl informed her, all courtesies forgotten. Gabriela could only frown at that. "We are to use any mean necessary to bring you with us," she continued, her voice oddly flat. But, of course, despite her youthful appearance, she was old. And removed from all joys of life.

"If I were to refuse," Gabriela tested, trying to see how she measured up to the implied threat, "what would you do."

A sudden pain ripped through her, bringing her to her knees. Gabriela clenched her teeth together fighting to keep her cry of agony at bay. The ache grew and grew, spreading within her. "You will come with us," said a disembodied voice.

Never a glutton for punishment, Gabriela nodded her head. "I will." Her consent given, whatever had plagued her earlier lifted itself off of her shoulders, the pain dissipating. Even if whichever one of the two hadn't given her a taste of their powers, she would have still followed them. The Volturi ruled in Volterra and she was within the bounds of their jurisdiction.

Climbing to her feet, Gabriela dusted herself off. She accepted the hold on the boy when he placed his ice-cold hand upon her arm and made no motion to break free when the girl took her other arm.

The Volturi would question her on her origin, no doubt. And she would give them answers – though perhaps not the ones they sought. And after they saw there was no inherent value to her, she would be set free. But before that could happen, Gabriela was determined to get some answers from her brother.

What could Simi possibly hope to gain out of it? The only outcome which involved her becoming his was that in which the Volturi decided to dispose of her. And then she would be his meal. And yet again she wondered why he should wish for something like that.

Pride, perhaps. A wounded ego. When their father had died, Gabriela had given him the leadership of their coven, despite the fact that the title would have been hers by right. Still, he was the leader. Her death would not solidity his position. Or perhaps he hoped she might rethink the matter of his proposal. Good Lord, but he was a stubborn one. Gabriela blinked as she came to a sudden halt.

Her two companions had brought her to a hall, dark and narrow, with high windows through which the light of the moon streamed in. Gabriela took a few moments to adjust her vision. She was not surprised to find that the two vampires stood still as statues while she did so. Once she was ready, without so much as a word, they started walking.

She was led along the long corridor, the only sound being their footfalls on the ground. Gabriela's own steps were the loudest. A half-vampire was quieter, swifter and more graceful than a human, but a vampire had the natural grace of its king, undiluted by the thin blood of the living. Still, Gabriela was pleased with herself considering that she was about to stands before the Volturi and their judgement.

They reached an imposing door which two guards stood before. Gabriela admired the inscription that had been carved. She held back the urge to mouth the Latin saying. The words were so achingly familiar on her tongue. She sighed softly as the doors opened.

The two that had brought her did not follow her in, but she took a few firm steps forward. The key to projecting a confident image was to appear at ease. Her father had instilled such wells of wisdom when she was still within his care. Thus she did her best to emulate whatever memory of him was still within her grasp.

Fortunately for him, Simi was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately for her, Gabriela was faced with three ancient vampires that stared at her with unwavering ruby gazes that unsettled her. For one moment, she half expected to have her head ripped off and a torch thrown in her face. That did not happen.

Instead, she was greeted with a warm smile from the man sitting in the middle, the only one, in fact, who stood upon and climbed down the stairs. "Gabriela, we have been expecting you."

"I am honoured," she replied. It was nothing short of a blessing that she managed to say the words without stuttering. "I am, however, also confused. How may I be of aid?"

"I think you already know, child," Aro answered her. He took her hand, and Gabriela shuddered when her knuckle accidentally touched a button of his. A flash of something passed behind her eyes and she was barely aware that Aro himself had begun his own foray into her mind.

* * *

There was nothing of her father in her. Caius watched the slight creature shift uncomfortably within Aro's presence, her small frame overshadowed by his. Justinian had been a tall man, imposing and rather harsh. His Roman heritage had resided more in his patrician features rather than anything else. He'd been the sort that mesmerised through brute strength and virility. His daughter was cut out from another cloth altogether it would seem.

A slip of a thing, the seemingly young woman seemed as far removed from her father as the sun was from the moon. Aro continued to read her mind as Caius observed her. It seemed her own powers had been activated by the contact. She did not, however, seem to wish to bring any harm. In fact, her trembling could be blamed on the invasion of her mind rather than anything else of a more nefarious nature. Caius grimaced. He had been hoping for something better than this.

But then Aro broke away from the woman. "Marvellous," he declared before taking hold on her arm. "You would not mind if I shared with my brothers that which you have shown me." He hadn't really been asking for permission, of course. But the girl nodded anyway.

Hers was a polished mask of politeness and tranquillity. A useful thing, no doubt, considering the sort of existence she led. "Well, brother?" Caius cut into Aro's awe when the other did not speak. His patience was wearing thin and their brother's flair for dramatics had stretched on quite enough. It seemed that the woman had wasted their time.

"Her brother made it sound like her worth was less," the hissing quality of his voice was enough to tell anyone who cared to listen that the girl did indeed possess a sort of talent which he found useful. "But then again I understand his predicament. Brothers, this child can replicate the powers of those she has come in contact with."

A sombre silence fell over them all. Caius admitted to himself that he now found the woman more interesting. He waited for a moment, glazing at her intently. And then a thought took root in his mind. A delicious little theory which he wished to test.

"How exactly does your gift work, child?" Marcus ventured, filmy red eyes watching the lamb-like creature intently.

Gabriela gazed back at them and for one short moment it looked like she might not offer them answers. But then she began to speak, "The mechanism of it is rather simple. I must make unobstructed contact with a gifted individual to read their ability, I then replicate this ability and proceed to master its usage."

"And for how long can you maintain the ability?" Aro prodded, circling her much like a panther would.

"It depends on the sort of contact established," she replied. "Touch is the weakest sort of contact, its effect lasts a mere few years. Drinking some of the blood of said person, however, ensures an internalisation of whatever skill I wish to posses. Unless I consume someone else's blood, the gift I've acquired shall stay with me."

"If indeed that is your power, then it must mean that you have reproduced Jane's and Alec's own gifts. At least partially. Show us," Caius ordered. Such power and they'd known naught of it. Justinian had hidden her from their eyes with that very intention, Caius thought as he watched the thick fog in the colour of coal spread about them. Then a weak wave of pain crashed over him.

"You can manifest more than one gift at a time," Aro considered out loud, pleased by what he saw. The fog had broken and vanished before he spoke again. "I think you already know what I wish to propose to you, child."

The young woman looked away, her dark eyes landing on the ground. Aro glanced towards Marcus, asking for his assessment. Caius, on the other hand, left his chair only to appear before her. His sudden movement startled her enough to make the protective layer she had pulled around herself crumble. And then her scent hit him.

His hand shot out and grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her negligible weight against him. Her pulse was beating wildly, just like her heart, which had sped its rhythm even more. A small gasp left her lips and hunger welled up within him. Her blood was singing to him. Fingers knotted in her dark tresses, twisting, pulling her head back to bare her neck. That drew a whimper from her. Mingling with her delicious aroma was fear.

"La tua cantante," Aro recognised it for what it was. Caius broke away from the trembling mass in his arms at those words, pushing her away with concentrated effort.

One hand resting over her heart, Gabriela was breathing heavily, dragging in air in a frenzied series. She must have felt something too, something other than fear. A flame had started burning, its fire growing by the minute. He hungered. And the prey stood before him, shivering and raising her protective walls around her once more.

"Well, my dear, what is your reply," Aro pressed. "Will you be joining us?"

A small bark of a laughter left her lips. Incredulity and defeat marred her features. Her fate had been sealed the moment she walked into the room. "How could I refuse such a kind offer."

"That is well. We shall have to discuss your schedule though." Aro dismissed her after that, allowing the girl to return to her own home, so as to gather her belongings.

Caius suppressed a dissatisfied hiss. "She might run away."

"That is not a problem," Marcus pointed out. His gaze lingered on Caius, as if he were trying to tell him something. Alas, Marcus said no more.

"Alec and Jane will be with her," Aro sought to pacify him.

Justinian was to be thanked, it would seem. He had died like a fool and left to them a precious thing, a jewel with many a facet.

* * *

_A/N: And that would be all for now. I think the content of the chapter didn't come as much of a surprise. But still, I hope it was an enjoyable read. Again, if you have questions, opinions, criticism or anything to say, feel free to drop a line. I promise I don't bite. Unless you're rude. :))_

_Anyway, happy reading._


	3. Mnemosyne

_A/N: Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter. I have brought to you more of Gabriela's back-story, some information on her early life, some mystery, Caius, vampires, feeding and have I mentioned Caius?  
_

_The perspective is entirely Caius' in this chapter. Hopefully, I didn't butcher the character. I honestly tried to keep as close to the source as I could. I hope it worked. Those of you with better knowledge than me, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong._

_Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Athenodora had been sitting by the window, working on some painting when he'd left the room. Corin, of course, had been seated close by, engaged in a discussion with Sulpicia. His presence had been superfluous in other words. Caius wandered down the hall, thoughts twisting and turning in every which way, a jumble of images and sensation with no order to them.

Then he caught that scent again. Her scent. Caius growled in the back of his throat, teeth coming to clench together in irritation. He could hear the rush of blood dashing through her veins if he strained. And those fast beats her heart produced, pumping blood – delicious blood – through her body. It swelled in her veins, hidden behind a layer of soft skin. Skin that he'd had beneath his fingertips.

The hallway had been lit with torches. They rested on the walls, bathing the stones in their frail light. The sun would not be rising for a few hours yet. Caius had expected that she would be sleeping, but the closer he got to the door of her assigned room, the more it seemed that she was not doing so.

In fact, he could hear soft scraping against the ground and another scent added to hers. Naturally, her own aroma had had registered so strong in his mind that he hadn't paid attention to the presence of another. Yet as he knew of it, displeasure coursed through him, slowly morphing into something darker. That was his singer consorting with another vampire. Another creature that could at any time bite into her flesh and rob him of her blood. His mouth contorted in a grimace. Singers were rare enough to find. But finding one that was also useful was quite a feat to have accomplished.

The door sprang open with a small sound of protest and the woman that had been on his mind walked into the hallway, the aura surrounding her speaking of suppressed displeasure. Her eyes landed on him in the measure of half a heartbeat. Caius acknowledged her with a simple nod of his head, waiting for her hapless brother to appear as well. Simion did not disappoint.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, nodding in their general direction. "Are you going somewhere?" Gabriela had, after all, slung a backpack on her shoulder.

Visibly calmer, the young woman nodded her head. "I was heading for the library." Though she'd spoken softly, barely louder than a whisper, Caius caught every word. He met her guarded gaze and sensed the lingering fear; it coated his tongue with the taste of victory. Victory over her. But then something hardened in her and her eyes threw him a challenging look.

He recognised in her behaviour something of her father. Perhaps Justinian had given her more than just his blood. Caius watched her stance shift slightly, as if she were preparing for some sort of attack. "Leave us," he ordered the other vampire.

Simion glanced towards Gabriela, his eyes holding a question. It remained unanswered as Gabriela refused to turn around and look at him. Simion took his leave. Caius stepped forward, his hand closing around her shoulder, the other making a grab for her elbow. Gabriela stood still, obstinately keeping her eyes on his. "You. What do you think this is?"

"A game," she replied without an ounce of restrain. "It is all but a game. And I am but a pawn in a long line."

Caius considered her answer. A pawn would do as he said. A pawn would tilt her head back and invite him to drink. A pawn wouldn't look back at him with such pride, so out of place on the face of a hybrid he could end whenever he pleased. "A pawn, you say. The role does not become you." Something flickered in her eyes. Caius tugged on her arm, hoping to break her concentration. "Where were you going? Don't lie to me or I will end you."

She sighed. The soft sound flittered around, grazing his ears. "Does it matter, as long as I come back?" Secrets. That was what Caius read in her gaze and in her words alike. Secrets were dangerous. "I will be back come sunrise."

"That is not good enough an explanation." He released her from his grasp. "Wherever it is that you wish to go, I will accompany you." And whatever secrets prompted this excursion, he would pull them into the light of day. Everything there was to be learned about her, he would know.

The singer blinked a few times. "If it is necessary," she finally said. At the very least she was not a fool. Caius inclined his head to signal that an accord had been reached.

As it turned out, it was the Cathedral she wished to visit. Gabriela led them both inside, but instead of making her way to the pews, she chose another route. Caius walked behind her silently, eyes shifting left and right. There was no one in the house of the Lord. Few humans roamed the streets during the wee hours of the morning and even fewer would be found within the sanctified walls of a church. She was taking them to the catacombs, he realised, when Gabriela opened the door which led to the cellar. From within that room one could reach the catacombs with ease.

Indeed, that was what she did. One part of the catacombs had long been used as a crypt, stored within it were the bodies of many a priest of renown. Caius did not need more than a moment to catch another presence in the crypts.

A woman shrouded in black stood at the very end of the corridor, holding a torch. Her face was covered by a shimmering veil. She looked a ghost in mourning. But her whole frame was relaxed, no tension burdened her muscles. Two shining crimson eyes regarded them from behind the dark gauze.

"You have brought company," the stranger noted, her mellifluous voice slightly thick and accented. She bowed towards him, no doubt recognising him by the pendant he wore. Few were those who knew not of the Volturi in their world.

"I have," Gabriela replied with ease. Caius' gaze travelled between the two women. "Have you brought what I have asked for?"

A nod was her reply. From within the folds of her voluminous dress, the woman pulled out a crucifix. She held the object out to Gabriela. Caius regarded it with interest. It was old by the way it had been crafted. Attached to it was also a rosary, its beads jet black.

The woman drew back her veils, as if sensing his curiosity. Behind those layers was the face of a woman in her late forties, travelled by gentle lines. Her crimson eyes were slightly large for her face and her mouth was too thin. But for all that, she stood a handsome creature with the blood of the immortals running through her veins. "I have heard that Saint Marcus felled the foul dragon where we stand," she spoke, a wry smile on her lips.

"So he has," Caius replied, filmy eyes reflecting the flame of the torch. "Is that why you came here, nun?"

"I came merely to see a sister of the faith." She eyed Gabriela gently. Caius too looked towards Gabriela. "And also to return to her something which is rightly hers. And now, my mission is done. I must follow my own path, little one," she said towards Gabriela.

"All is well between us, then?" Gabriela questioned.

"All is well," the nun answered. And then she was gone, having taken with her the flimsy light of the torch.

Bathed in darkness, the crypt held them both between its walls of earth. "I believe I desire an explanation," Caius spoke then.

"And an explanation I shall give. But might we return to a more comfortable setting?" As her words were a sort of promise in themselves, Caius could but agree to what she asked.

They walked back with easy steps. The sky was just starting to lighten. The familiar sight of night bleeding into day signalled the beginning of yet another cycle integrated in another larger one. A calm breeze brushed against them as they walked, cool and pleasant, as opposed to the warmth of the day. Somewhere in the trees birds had started to sign. Nature was at peace and nary a soul seemed to have ventured outside but the two of them.

With a start, Caius realised that he too had descended into a state of calmness unfamiliar to him. Not even the close proximity to his cantante stirred turmoil within him. The hunger had not vanished – it still burned in the back of his mind, yet its flames had grown weak. It seemed that prolonged exposure to her could work towards building his self-control.

Once within the safety of familiar walls, Caius took charge and led the woman to where she had initially claimed she was heading. If Gabriela had a taste for irony, she did not utter so with her lips. But she entered the imposing room and placed her backpack gingerly upon a chair while Caius took a seat. She sat herself down opposite him and took a deep breath.

"Where should I begin?" she asked. The question, however, was not for him. Still, he answered.

"At the beginning. One should think it the best starting point," He offered, eyes darting to her fingers that worried the rosary. The black of the beads was contrasting with her light skin – though a vampire's skin would have been even paler. The effect, however, was quite aesthetic.

"At the beginning, then," she acknowledged softly. "I was born during the third decade of the fourteenth century into what was then the Voivodship of Transylvania. My father you know much about I am certain."

"I know all I need to know about him," Caius interrupted her. "It is you I wish to know about."

"Well then, as I was saying, I came into this world as the daughter of Justinian and a lady of the petty nobility, a member of the Balneatoris family. I was told she died in childbirth, though father had tried to save her." She paused, as if remembering something, but continued without voicing it, "I spent my first years trailing after my father. I led a happy existence, I suppose. I could not tell I was different from all others, for I was kept well away from humans at all times. This went on for a decade or so, until I was deemed fully grown."

That was interesting. It seemed that her growth had been less accelerated than Renesmee Cullen's. Caius leaned back in his chair, a habit more than need. "Go on," he prompted.

"At the time my father pledged his allegiance to Hunyadi János, I was given as a companion to the man's wife, Erzsébet Szilágyi. She was a kind mistress to me, if somewhat strict. A chasm grew between my father and me though. He left for the war with the infidels and I saw him not until the army returned defeated from the battle of Kosovopolje." Gabriela pressed her thumb on one of the pitch black beads, drawing strength perhaps from their presence in her hand.

"That was about the time Simion was created." But something of another nature seemed to disturb the gentle calmness she had possessed before, something that had little to do with the creation of her brother.

"That is so," Gabriela agreed. "That was also when I found out the truth about heritage. You see, my father had grown disappointed that I had not managed to exhibit some sort of skill of my own and he thought that in Simion's company I might do so." A small smile graced her lips. "It appeared that I would not."

Caius' throat constricted as she shifted in her seat. Unwittingly she had inched closer to him and the thrum of the sweet nectar flowing through her veins momentarily stole his attention. Yet what was a vampire if millennia of existence did not help their self-control. "But then your powers manifested themselves."

"Yes, but too late for my father to see. Erzsébet had two sons, whom I called by their Romanian names, Ladislau and Matia. The oldest one, Ladislau, took a fancy to me." Which was natural considering her charm. "His mother, having noticed it, sent me to a monastery. You see, if I had returned Ladislau's affection and he'd decided to wed me, a bastard with no name and no riches to offer, it would have been disastrous for their family."

"You father did not protest this move?" Justinian had been a hard man, but just. Doubtlessly, he would not have allowed his daughter to be punished for something that was not her fault.

"He did. In fact, he and Simion forced their way into the monastery to rescue me. However, as I was with the Mother Superior and she had somehow found out about the existence of vampires, they did not have an easy time of it. Within those walls lived another vampire – Cornelia – who had a strange power over the bones. It was she who killed my father and it was her blood that I first tasted."

"But you are no longer in possession of her power, are you?" She couldn't be. No bones had been manipulated in the crypts.

"No. After Simion and I sent Cornelia to her grave, we fed on the remaining nuns. So strong was the taste of blood that we left alive none, but one. I had bitten a young thing, a novice. Simion was sure I would turn her. But she died shortly after, due to blood loss, I presume."

So there was no venom running through her veins. Caius could but hope Heidi would provide them with good food when she finally brought with her their meal, for the more he stayed within Gabriela's presence, the hungrier he grew. It was an exercise in strength of the will for him to endure.

Gabriela continued her tale. "Simion and my father's other creations continued Justinian's line and I lived with them for some time. But we broke apart soon and I chose to live as a human, away from the influence of Simion."

"Surely it would have been safer to remain with their coven." It would have been easier to find her. To think they could have had her that much sooner. At least one secret was exposed. As for the rest, they would keep. "You cannot continue for much longer in the human world."

"I am aware," she offered with a small shrug. "But it has not yet come time for me to give up that existence." She climbed to her feet in one fluid motion. "With your permission, I must ready myself for the new day."

"You may depart," he allowed, he too standing to his feet.

Whatever it was that drew him to her, the blood was only part of it. Her very presence held its own charm, strange and disconcerting as it was. Not since the early days of his transformation had he felt such longing for another. Not even with Athenodora had his insides burned, melting in such a cruel fire. And yet, she had breezed past him coolly, without even the hint of reciprocity. Or mayhap his senses deceived him. Caius shook his head. Wondering about it merely served to annoy him further. Only madness could be gained by asking such futile questions. He had forever to learn whatever there was to learn about and then he would tire of her.

Just like he had done with Athenodora. The flame of lust had burned high – its fire roaring – in the first decades, and then it had died down to mere embers after Didyme's death. Perhaps she had understood that no matter her value, she was not irreplaceable. After all, Marcus had loved his Didyme and Aro had created his own mate, Sulpicia, but Caius had merely been enamoured with Athenodora's grace and confidence, and he'd owed her a debt for her helping hand.

All that was left of those early days, was his respect for her, Caius mussed. Athenodora was but a shadow of the woman she'd been. Corin's powers had done much to smooth anything sharp in her mistress' demeanour, until Athenodora was a placid, beautiful doll, encased in glass and bereft of touch and sentiment.

Caius returned to the tower. For though he knew Athenodora would not grace him with true satisfaction, he would still make use of her in whichever way he could. His wife met him with a content smile and open arms. "Is it time to feed?" she asked, her smooth voice falling against his ears.

"Yes. Come with me." Caius gave her his arm.

Sulpicia too followed them down the narrow stairs, Corin walking just behind her. Caius led them through the tunnels to their destination. And indeed, the sacrificial lambs awaited them. The humans looked around in awe, mesmerised. And then the feeding began.

Without much thought, Caius jumped towards a random member of the party, teeth sinking into yielding skin. Roars of pain and terror sounded out all around as the vampires fed. Blood filled his mouth, scalding his throat as it he gulped it down. His victim trashed and fought his hold, but it was to no avail. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Athenodora and Sulpicia had chosen to share a human. So long as both were fed.

Returning to his own meal, Caius dragged out he last drops of blood from the victim. Thankfully, the draining had not taken long. Throwing the carcass away from himself, Caius licked the blood off of his lips, savouring the taste.

Another human caught his eye, and Caius sped towards her – a young woman that was sure to have aromatic blood gushing out of her once he bit down.

And so it went on and on, screams and pleas and quick death and some of them slow.

* * *

_A/N: The Battle mentioned and the historical characters named are real. If you are even remotely interested in them, Wikipedia abounds in information. The setting is that of the early and mid fourteenth century in what was then land belonging to Hungary. Again, for more information, consult Wikipedia or any other site that has such information to offer._

_Hopefully, you've found this interesting._

_Don't forget to review, please Pretty please. With a cherry on top. :)  
_


	4. Moirai

_A/N: First off, thank you very much for the reviews. It's very nice of you to have commented. :)  
_

_Secondly, this chapter was done yesterday, but due to maintenance, I had to wait until today to publish it. But I know that you folks are nice enough to overlook the delay. This chapter is more of an experiment more than anything else and the real fun starts soon. That's what I can tell you. Hopefully, you'll like what you read and you'll come back for more. :)_

_With that said, I shall no longer keep you waiting. Here you go, enjoy this chapter. :)_

* * *

The last of her young students had been picked up not five minutes ago. Gabriela looked at the cloak on the wall. If she hurried, she could make it to the coffee shop and but herself some pastries before it closed. Perhaps she would take something with chocolate. Her eyes fell back on the papers she'd been arranging.

A soft whooshing sound caught her attention. Inhaling deeply, Gabriela could merely shake her head in irritation at what she scented. She raised her head from the papers and called out to the presence, "Come on out. The least you can do is offer me a proper greeting."

From within the shadowed hall of the school, in stepped one of the Volturi guards. Afton, if Gabriela was not mistaken. Red eyes measured her slowly, as if gauging certain particularities about her. "Good evening," she said in a conciliatory manner. His eyes narrowed at that.

"Good evening," he replied, though the look he gave her rather said he wished she'd fall and break her neck. Gabriela shrugged.

"Have you been following me the whole day?" Of course, she should have expected something like it. Not because she couldn't be trusted, but because she was currently among the category of persons which fascinated. Thus, it was only natural to have someone ensure her safety, and the fact that she would remain with the Volturi.

Gabriela did not hold his gaze for fear that the warrior would interpret it as a challenge. Afton, however, seemed less inclined to caustic comments when her eyes no longer lingered on him. He was gracious enough to offer her a civil response. "Yes. Those were my orders."

With a nod of her head, Gabriela indicated her understanding. For a short moment she wondered if she should invite him to have a seat, but then shook the thought off. He was a vampire, he did not need a seat. Finally finishing arranging the documents, Gabriela placed everything in her bag and slung it over one shoulder. Her hand came up to hold on to the strap. With her other hand she picked up her cardigan. Her companion observed her silently. One thing was clear about the whole issue, Gabriela decided, not without a hint of humour, and it was that she would switch from working with blind people to working with mutes. "Well, I'm all set. Let's get out of here."

Afton walked beside her, not close enough to indicate any level of intimacy, but not far enough to give the impression that they were not together. As per usual, the vampire gene did its job tremendously. While most people were subtle, some of the passers by did stare rather without shame at the couple walking down the street. Gabriela ignored the more insistent stares. It would not do to give any false hope.

"I'm going in here for a moment," she said, stopping in front of the coffee shop. They still had half and hour before closing and she decided that she did want to buy herself some pastries after all. Her companion did not reply with words, but his presence tailed her inside the charmingly decorated place. The aroma of food reached Gabriela's nostrils and she basked happily in it. The woman at the counter smiled at her.

"Back again, miss?" she asked in a friendly manner, only momentarily gazing at Afton. Gabriela had to give her points for professionalism.

"Back again," Gabriela agreed with a smile of her own. She looked at the selection they had to offer and chose a few of them. She held out the appropriate amount of bills for the other to take and left without much of a fuss.

If there was one advantage of being a half-vampire, then it had to be the food. Gabriela munched happily on one of her treats. She bit, chewed and swallowed rather rapidly when she remembered that she still had a bus to catch. "Afton, how exactly did you get here?" Thankfully, she did remember she was not alone before dashing towards the bus stop.

"I drove." Gabriela turned towards him at those worlds. She felt rather silly. Of course he would have driven, if he'd been following her.

"And your car is parked where exactly?" she questioned, adjusting the strap of her bag. Afton nodded in the general direction of a black car with dark tinted windows. With a nod of her own, Gabriela walked towards it, knowing fully well Afton would follow.

She climbed into the backseat, for the sole purpose of putting a comfortable distance between herself and the vampire. The Volturi guard was famous, but that did not mean Gabriela had made a point of actually finding out who did what. She would, however, feel much better if there was even a minimum of distance between herself and one of them. Much as she'd expected the trip was taken in silence. It was not the sort of silence which made one tense with apprehension. Rather it was the undisturbed quietness of two strangers who had nothing to say to one another.

Gabriela watched the buildings they passed by, her mind concentrating on some matter which without doubt did not carry the importance she gave it. Sometimes, she wondered if she ought to have allowed herself to be sent to the realm of eternal rest. Life could become rather tedious. And yet, she continued to hold on to it, despite knowing fully well its emptiness. What strange creatures they all were.

Afton parked the car with care and allowed Gabriela to get out on her own. She knew, instinctively, that it meant he no longer had to watch her. "Thank you, Afton, for driving me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll drive you tomorrow morning," was the only reply he gave her. He did not wait to see if she had anything to say to that and Gabriela did, indeed, not have anything to say to it. Cars were preferable to buses as far as she was concerned.

With a small shrug, she secured the strap of her backpack and followed Afton's footsteps. In the hallway, Chelsea was greeting her mate with a lingering kiss. Gabriela walked past them and took a smaller corridor to the stairs which she needed to reach. In her existence she had seen many forms of love, so the sort of affection exhibited in the hallway failed to make a strong impression upon her.

To her utmost shock, at the top of the stairs, a tall figure stood, as if in waiting. Red eyes zeroed in on her and the mournful face of Marcus Volturi appeared quite suddenly before her. Instinctively, Gabriela drew back. Having anticipated her move, Marcus grabbed her arm, fingers wrapping around it above the elbow. The grip was no less than bruising. It wasn't nearly enough to splinter the bone though. It did hurt, somewhat, especially considering that she'd been in the middle of backing away. A hiss of pain left her lips, but she ceased her struggling.

"I did not mean to frighten you, child," he said, in a slightly lilting voice, a customary thing for him, Gabriela reckoned. His expressionless face had not changed one bit, but behind the deep red of his eyes, she rather thought she could make out something like a plea. "I merely wish to speak with you."

Shaking his hold off of her arm, Gabriela gave a slight nod of her head. "Very well, Master Marcus." She thought it better to adapt her speech to that of her other coven mates. "What do you wish of me?"

"A favour," he answered somewhat cryptically. What a strange thing to ask of her.

Gabriela blinked a few times. Favour was a loose term. It could mean a thousand things and nothing at all. "What would this favour involve?" Despite better notions, Gabriela decided that she could at least hear what the man wanted.

There was something so desolate about the third member of the royal triangle of power that she could not help the pang settling low in her stomach. Her heart wrenched and faltered at what she read in his gaze. Indeed, the very least she could d was hear his request. After all, she hadn't promised to help.

"Do you still have Aro's power inside of you?" The question was posed with all the innocence of a child who thought Gabriela deposited her powers in a small box inside of herself.

Suppressing an amused smile, she nodded her head. "Somewhat." Aro had only touched her for a few moments. His power had fleetingly taken root inside of her, but the tree was starting to die. "Is there a point to this, Master?"

"Can you copy powers shown to you through a memory?" And so the truth became clear before her eyes. Frankly, she should have thought about it the moment he asked her in Aro's talent had kept within her. Gabriela bit her lip in indecision.

What Marcus wished of her was an impossibility; surely. "Even if I could somehow find this person among your memories, what good could it possibly do?" Such gifts as the one he wanted her to duplicate were much like narcotics, they created dependence, they snared what was nobler and better in the mind of man and contorted it, twisted it until only burning need remained.

"Still, try, if only to please an old fool." The words tumbled past his lips and Gabriela found herself leaning forward, her hand searching for his. She hadn't been compelled by anything but her own curiosity in truth. If she could reproduce what was seen in a vision, she might well be able to do other extraordinary things.

Dainty fingers searched for the wider, rougher hand of her present companion. Hot met cold and Gabriela breathed in deeply as their minds melded together. In that moment, she felt herself disperse, scatter in a thousand pieces, be all over and nowhere. Memories came to her from all sides, but the ones which stood out where those of a pretty young woman, a vampire in whose company an overwhelming feeling of happiness flooded Marcus. The memory of that joy had been somewhat dulled by the passing of time.

Gabriela fought to latch onto the gift, to incorporate it within her own veins. A smile flashed upon the apparition's face. Gabriela herself was suddenly quite taken with the woman. The aura of extreme happiness that she projected onto other was positively seductive. She could understand the love that blossomed between the two vampires and she could better see the reason for which Marcus had sunken so deep in depression after her death.

With one great wrench, Gabriela pulled away from his mind, separating them. She let go of his hand and suppressed her own aura, shielding her gift from his senses. "That was rather strong a memory," she commented. Her throat was dry, her breath shallow. She had been in the presence of that gift for barely a few moments, yet it still managed to make its departure known. The ability itself was not what she would call a useful thing. Aro had thought the same, from the glimpses she'd seen in his mind.

"Well?" the ancient vampire prompted. He stood tall before her, a statue of marble. Her decision could break him down or lift him up. The weight of it settled on her shoulders and Gabriela forced her eyes to meet his unflinchingly.

She shook her head a few times. "I saw it, but I could not replicate it. It seems that only direct contact may achieve that after all. I am sorry, Master."

By way of reply, Marcus gave a shallow nod. "I see. Thank you all the same, child."

His interest in her seemed to fade with that. Gabriela was left standing at the foot of the stairs, completely bereft of any sort of company. It was rather tragic, she thought. And yet, she could not convince herself to do anything other than what she had done. She would not destroy a man completely.

Gathering her wits about her, Gabriela started climbing the stairs, occasionally taking two at a time. Once she reached the top, she gave one look over her shoulder, just to make sure there was nothing in the lower hallway. Thankfully, there was no other vampire in the vicinity that wished to put her skills to test. Such soothing observations put her heart and conscience at rest. Sparing a thought of thanks to whatever deity had given her the good luck, Gabriela made her way to her own given room.

She entered the semi-familiar space with a small shiver. Her reaction had more to do with the fact that so many cold bodies gathered in one place tended to steal her warmth away than with any sort of fear. Though she could not say it made for a comfortable night's sleep knowing herself surrounded by beings that overpowered her and could easily put her candle out.

The door closed behind her at a gentle push of her foot. Her backpack flew on the bed, landing in the middle with a barely audible sound. Gabriela then proceeded to change out of her professional suit, as she liked to call it. She searched through her articles of clothing for some appropriate house-wear. Once that task had been accomplished, she decided she would go to the kitchens and find herself something to eat. Pastries were all good and well, but she could not survive on those.

Slipping on a pair of flats, she left the comfort of her room to venture into the chilled hall and down the stairs. Following what she remembered to be the quickest route to the kitchens, Gabriela was pleased to see that the time she had spent exploring the castle had somewhat contributed to the mental; map she'd made of the place.

Very few humans had ties to the Volturi. That was a fact which could not be disputed. And those who had were not long to be seen around the premises. Or so the rumour went. The oldest connection they had had been working for the coven for nearly three years. It was a paltry number. Hatice was her name and she was a decent sort of person as far as Gabriela could see. She was also the one person still at work when Gabriela entered the kitchen. Though why Hatice would choose to do her work there, she could not tell.

"You are back," the woman noted, her lightly accented voice bounced off the walls. "I was expecting you to stay longer."

Hatice was not what she would call a friend. But she could provide a fairly decent conversation, which was a point in her favour as far as Gabriela was concerned. "Friday is the day on which I get off early," she reminded the woman, although she was certain the information had been given before.

Heading towards the fridge, Gabriela pulled out something that looked like Chinese food. She took the box out and put it in the microwave. It was useless to ask who had ordered it. Instead, she set out to enjoy her meal once it had been heated.

But of course, when she was enjoying one of the simple pleasures of life, something just had to happen and cause a disturbance. That something came in the shape of a rather familiar vampire slinking into the room. It was not his scent that tipped her off. Or even the almost noiseless footsteps coming towards her. It was a shiver travelling down her spine that made her turn her head and see him there.

While she could understand that her gift was fascinating and that, certainly, the added bonus of her blood being tasty made it an easy thing for a vampire to desire her near him, she had to put her foot down when it came to eyes filled with hunger. She knew, for a fact, that innocent people had been slaughtered within these walls not too long ago. Gabriela chewed on her food to gain some more time as Caius ordered Hatice away. She swallowed noisily a few moments later.

She did not, however, have much time to express her surprise, consternation or anxiety at his presence before she found herself pushed into the counter, her personal space invaded and a hissed question ringing in her ears. "What did Marcus ask of you? Tell me." The demand for an answer was followed by a sniffing sound. Whatever he scented on her, it offered him little comfort.

"He wanted to know if I could duplicate his departed mate's gift." The grip that held her motionless slackened. "Why would that be a problem?"

A low growl escaped him. Gabriela shifted, uncomfortable and rather disturbed by the whole issue. When an answer failed to come, she gathered her strength and courage and asked again, "Why would that be a problem?"

She was suddenly released. Gabriela threw the man a strange look. He did not want to answer her, that much was clear. He was further irritated by the fact that he wished to drink her blood but couldn't. And then one had to consider the inappropriate manner in which he understood to obtain information. It was not at all conductive.

"Stay away from Marcus." Blood red eyes pinned her as the words slammed against her. It was a command, true, but she should have been able to ignore it. Yet as they gazed at one another, Gabriela became more and more aware of the fact that her own mind had started bending to the stronger will of the vampire.

She fought to shake her head, to deny him. But all she managed to do was raised her chin a little. Caius continued to exert his will upon her. The defences were breaking down. "Keep away from him, woman. That's your only warning. Do you understand?" His hand pressed down upon one of her shoulders. The grip was as much an anchor for him as for herself. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she admitted, though begrudgingly. Well, at least she knew what powers he boasted.

Her assent given, she was released, the heavy weight lifting itself off of her chest.

* * *

_A/N: And here ends this chapter. I've tried not to bore you too much. Again, we are not yet where the fun starts. But it will happen soon. After all, this is the Volturi and there's always trouble to be faced, isn't there? I'm pretty sure you're all agreeing with me. _

_This having been said, I remind you to drop a line - as I love reviews - and wait patiently for the next chapter I'll put up. I promise to try to make it happen soon. _

_Have a nice day. :)_


	5. Diana

Generally of a mild disposition, Gabriela could at times display outbursts of strong emotion when pushed to her limits. There had been few times she'd done so in the later years of her existence though. Perhaps as a child she had been more prone to such manifestations. Yet living a subservient life had cured her of speaking without herself and other such nonsense. It came as a surprise to, most certainly, that she would corner him in one of the halls and push him into the wall.

"What have I done to inspire such ire?" he questioned, with a small smile on his face. "Come, Gabi, surely you can tell me that much, if I am to endure your tender mercies later on."

Instead of pressing him any harder, Gabriela pulled back, fingers unclenching. "There, see," she spoke to an unseen figure, "that's how it works. Thank you, Simi for your cooperation." She stepped away from him with her accustomed grace, looking over her shoulder.

Afton had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Fascinating, really," he supplied, a look of wonder crossing his features. "Do you also detect those who are gifted and those who are not?"

At that Gabriela had to shake her head. "That is not my gift. But if you can think of it, it must mean that it exists somewhere." Since most individuals were not gifted in such areas as could be duplicated by her own powers, it could be assumed that her gift might work as a detector in that if she added a new ability to the existing ones she possessed, it would be clear they were dealing with a gifted person. It was a rather simple concept, if somewhat tiresome.

"There was someone," Afton confirmed. He failed to expand upon the matter and Gabriela found she did not care enough to ask for further information.

Simi, on the other hand, was quite put out by the fact that he was being ignored, or so he gave them to understand when he stomped his foot down and started talking in rapid speech. "Gabriela, really. I don't see you for a couple of days and when I do, you've replaced me with someone who is not even all that well-known to you. I would have understood if a mission had kept you busy. But this," he motioned towards Afton, "is inexcusable."

"Perhaps on the same scale as betrayal," Gabriela rejoined in a fashion that was neither sweet nor sour. The blandness of her voice served to create a sort of shield between the reality of what she was saying and the implications that remained silent. "If you'll excuse me, Simi, I seem to have other matters to take care of at the moment.

She could see it on his face that he wanted nothing more than to pull her aside and speak to her. But she was fully prepared to escape. She did not fully hold with the Christian model of charity when it came to betrayal.

Thankfully, it seemed she did indeed have to lend her service elsewhere. Hatice appeared from behind one of the corners, carrying a small tray of letters. Her mouth automatically twisted in a smile at the sight of Gabriele. "The masters will see you now, miss."

"So you see, Simi?" Gabriela questioned triumphantly. She did not forget to thank her good fortune.

Afton trailed her like a shadow. It seemed that the three rulers had come to a sort of agreement as far as she was concerned. Since his gift could act as a shield of sorts, rendering her undetectable, he was to spend more time in her company. Gabriela did not mind very much. Afton was a pleasant enough sort and rather quiet. He would find himself something to do while she read and he would even be nice enough to walk her to the coffee shop after she got off work. Theirs was a comfortable companionship. In return, Gabriela would often make sure she was somewhere near Chelsea, so Afton might have her company.

There was little of their history they had shared. She found out that he was a bit older than her, age-wise, for his features were as young as hers, and that he had never had any family. Chelsea had been a sort of saviour for him. But other than that he desired to remain quiet on the subject of his past. Gabriela could partially understand.

"That was a lucky escape," Afton murmured, the hint of a smile on his face. "Next time, it might prove harder."

"Not if I prove smarter," Gabriela replied in a sing-song voice. "He can he somewhat childish, but his heart's in the right place."

"Somewhere in the left side of his chest, I reckon." Afton teased, quite tongue in cheek about the whole matter. Such moments of levity were certainly welcome as far as Gabriela was concerned. "I am told that most everyone is thus constructed. With their heart in the right place."

"You're a fiend. I hope you know that," she replied. Keeping the amusement at bay was a rather difficult task. "And what's worse, you seem proud of it. There was no inherent compliment there, rascal."

"Surely you can do better," he went on. "Just a bit better, at least."

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "If I did any better, you would go up in flames like Yule log." The reference had them both smiling. There was some comfort in that, being able to share in jokes with persons who actually understood them without requiring an explanation.

Before then, Hatice lengthened her pace. A tall woman, a full head taller than Gabriela, she was a fast walker. And she did not bother with making concessions to anyone on that matter. But perhaps she was right. It would not do to keep the Volturi waiting. Not if one enjoyed their life.

The two vampires posted before the doors allowed them entrance without so much as a word. Gabriela in turn spared them only a momentary glance.

As always, Aro was the one to greet them. Hatice was summarily dismissed after the letters were deposited on a small table. Gabriela and Afton, however, were to stay. Not without a degree of wariness, Gabriela regarded them silently.

"It is time," Aro said, "to prove yourself." Her small nod seemed enough of a response. "We do not ask for much, my dear, just that you take care of a small matter."

"And what would this small matter involve?" She worried her fingers needlessly, more for something to do than comfort. Scrutiny was among the things which produced anxiety for her. It was the knowledge that she was being observed, her every moved sliced and dissected.

"Peter von Trier is one of our associates," the vampire began explaining. "He has, however, of late, become somewhat unreliable. A lesson is in order."

It was a test. Gabriela's eyes bore into twin pools of blood red, her heart hammering in her chest. Her choice was between remaining among them but with some degree of autonomy, or she could try fooling them, in which case they would most likely use other methods of persuasion on her. Either way, Gabriela felt the chain grow tighter around her. It had come time to state her allegiance.

"In that case a lesson shall be served," she responded in a toneless voice, forcing every contradicting instinct to the back of her mind. She was not, she reminded herself, going after an innocent. And it was not even the first life she would take. "If I may ask, what had Herr von Trier done?" Reasons helped, if only to convince from a logical standpoint that one was not making a mistake. AT the very least it provided comfort. Gabriela would not ask for more anyway.

"A young ward of his has committed an unpardonable crime," Aro informed her. Gabriela had to wonder at the easiness with which he spoke of such matters. "Those who go against the law must be punished. A woman of your particular formation understands; surely, you must see the necessity." He fixed her with a cool stare. "They have alerted a scientist about our existence."

And that had sealed their fates. Gabriela had the strange urge to release a sigh. The laws were clear. Surely, self-preservation would have pushed them towards obedience; which had they refused to listen? She could not tell. But it hardly matter. Her mission was to eliminate them, not to understand them. Finally, she gave a curt nod of her head. II am to leave presently?"

"Indeed, dear child," cam the answer. "Afton, Demetri and Felix shall join you." The other two vampires mentioned stepped out from the shadows. Gabriela gave them a cursory glance, already familiar with the men. Although she had spent most of her time in her own company, or Afton's if she was outside, the other members of the Volturi guard had at some point or another made her acquaintance. "There is one more thing before you go."

Gabriela raised her chin in a movement which suggested curiosity. A package was brought in and placed in her arms. Gabriela was shortly instructed to lift the lid off and take out its contents. Inside, a dark grey cape awaited her. It seemed that she had joined the Guard. As a symbol of trust and perhaps to remind her of her place, Aro stepped up from his seat and walked towards her with measured steps. He draped the garment around her shoulders, face resting right before hers. The knot had been tied.

"Return to us soon," he said. The last words she would hear from him until the mission was over, Gabriela was sure.

However briefly, she caught a look being exchanged between Felix and Caius. Gabriela could imagine it was some sort of instructions. Or perhaps they had perfected a mode of communicating without a single word. That had to be useful.

In that manner began her first true involvement in the affairs of the cold ones. Journeys were often the opportune vehicles through which knowledge made its way to every living being. There was, however, precious little her companions were willing to disclose to her. Afton, as the one closest to her, did exchange words and such. But the other two seemed determined not to speak to her. Gabriela wondered if it was a matter of proving herself to them too. It might well be. The Volturi had not survived as long as they had without a careful observation of their surroundings.

Their target and his protégé were fairly easy to find. Especially as Demetri lend a helping hand in that matter. He did not even seem surprised at their appearance. His pupil however was quite another matter. The young man was not at all pleased. He was the first to launch an attack.

But it seemed that Gabriela was to be his sole opponent as her companions allowed her to stand in the spotlight. Like most vampires, she was stronger and faster than humans. She was, however, less resistant to force than a full vampire. Thankfully, Herr von Trier's creature seemed little more than a mindless beast. Strong as he might be, she could outwit him, Gabriela reckoned.

Preparing herself, she waited for her rival to run towards her, she even permitted him to catch her by the arm, only to twist and slip past him in such a way that she took his limb with her, twisting flesh and bone. A sickening crunch sounded out. Gabriela heard her opponent's grunt of pain. She turned around in time to see his other arm flying down towards her.

Knocked to the ground, she flew towards the wall. Her head hit itself into the hard bricks. For a moment her whole vision darkened. But her other sensed worked fine. In fact, she could make out her opponent's approach. Enough to kick out her legs and land a direct hit upon him. Light flooded vision. Gabriela ran towards him, pinning him to the ground, taking advantage of his surprise. With a savage yell she swooped down to sink her teeth in his flesh.

Blood filled her mouth, coating her tongue and bubbling out of his wounds to flow out everywhere. He'd fed recently. Her stomach squeezed, hunger creating a discomforting feeling within her. Despite that, she pulled herself away, not without visible effort, and spat out the mouthful of blood. Both her hands twisted into the man's shirt. She pulled him to a sitting position, making sure to apply one more powerful hit to his head, before locking her arms around him. If she was to ever defeat him, she had to incapacitate him.

Using all her force, Gabriela turned her hold into something crushing. Bones crunched and splintered, blood seeping out of the cuts produced. Once she felt the man's form go lip, she released him only to grab at his neck. She was, however, stopped by Afton.

Felix came to hold the nameless vampire as Demetri lit a torch. Aftron pulled her to her feet. "Do this properly," he told her, his voice unwavering.

Nodding her understanding, Gabriela licked her lips. The taste of blood still lingered. Shaking her own discomfort away, she drew closer to her prey. It was easier to fix her grip around his neck when someone else held him down. She did not waste much time. There was no sense in prolonging his agony. Gabriela drew a deep breath and began pulling on him using every ounce of her strength. The flesh came apart slowly, maddeningly so. If she listened closely she could hear the rips and tears. It was almost sickening. And to think that she was the agent of such cruelty. But it was needed.

Both severed head and headless body were given to the flame. "Von Trier was never the target, was he?" she found herself asking a few moments later. She had seen the other vampire for perhaps a few moments before her attention was on his creation. From there on she'd lost him. But since his corpse was nowhere to be seen, one might argue that it had all been a ploy.

"No," Demetri replied curtly. He eyed the flames with apparent distaste. "Neither of them had."

Of course not. Gabriela could just imagine what the true situation had looked like. Von Trier must have accepted to create a newborn for her to destroy. They wouldn't have trusted her with an important target so early. She nodded once in understanding. Gabriela could not make up her mind if she should be angered or not by their lack of trust.

"Where is Herr von Trier?" Perhaps they would at least speak the truth on that matter. The man had callously sacrificed his newborn. No doubt he'd traded one existence for another. "Should I expect to see him when we return to Volterra?"

"He had served his purpose," Afton replied. "It would be best to put this out of your mind, Gabriela. You have proved yourself and we should be on our way back."

But she did not wish to be on her way back. Gabriela wanted to be mad at them for tricking her, for making her take an innocent life – or at least as innocent as one might be presumed in the absence of contrary proof. The past, however, could not be taken back.

The four of them abandoned the small abandoned building that had been their meeting point with the so-called opponents. Somewhat fatigued, Gabriela did not object to Afton giving her a helping hand. Her exhaustion was more a result of the inner working of her mission, rather than any labout she might have undertaken in her skirmish with the vampire. It would haunt her, she recognised; the knowledge that she had murdered without a cause.

Yet that seemed to matter very little for the three masters. Marcus' indifference was as frustrating as Aro's obvious sense of triumph. But they paled in comparison with Caius' pleasure. The sight of her returning victorious produced a sort of sinister smile from the man. Gabriela shuddered just to see it. Had they somehow been able to see what went on there? Perhaps, it seemed plausible, if somewhat senseless. Whichever the case, Gabriela knew she could not possible feel comfortable in the face of such reactions.

She was, despite that, perfectly capable of understanding their reasoning. It was for that reason that she held her fury within herself. Blessedly, she was allowed to return to her own room, where her bed awaited her. Between those walls, she could allow herself to grieve. And so she did, for she knew no other way to deal with her guilt other than to allow her emotions freedom.

Tears were shed underneath a curtain of warm water in her shower. Blood and grief melted in the scalding liquid and soap washed away grime and remorse. Gabriela kept reminding herself that she was a soldier. Soldiers followed orders. She had followed her own orders. Perhaps that had been something, after all, to make her mission valid; some sin no one had known of. Perhaps her intervention had been justified. Or maybe she would end up driving herself insane with so many questions she could not answer. The man was dead. He could not be brought back and that was that.

Gabriela turned the water and patted herself dry. She dressed for bed and without bothering to dry her hair she crawled underneath the covers. The warmth of her blankets were barely enough to ward off the cold. She gritted her teeth against that and hid her face in the pillow. Sleep failed to come for some time. She found herself tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. The difficulty of it astounded her. With a half murmured curse, she drew the blankets tighter around herself and closed her eyes, determined not to open them again until morning.

When finally she did fall asleep, her dreams were filled with blood and mayhem. Half of the images were her own memories and the other half had been brought to life by her own mind. Gabriela, even aware that she was dreaming, could do little to fend off the horrors. So inside her world of pain she remained as the hours trickled by.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you very much for reading. And don't forget to review._


	6. Desdemona

_A/N: Hello, Li! I have read each and every one of your reviews and I must say I am very flattered. I'm glad you like the story so much. Thank you very much for commenting and letting me know you appreciated my work. XOXO._

_Such as I have replied already, I shall move on to the new chapter itself. I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Happy reading._

* * *

Simi glared at her, his lips curling almost mockingly as she dragged the comb through her hair. "You are not one of them," he told her for the hundredth time. "They don't even know you."

"Yet all the same," Gabriela sighed softly, "my destiny is tied to theirs. For you it is so very easy. You go out and seek prey; you feed and them you retreat. But I am not like that. I may not be one of them, but I am not one of you either," she countered. The comb was set down on the table with a soft clinking sound.

Dar eyes sought the intruder with swift movements. But Simi had been quicker. He appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why is it that you cling so obstinately to this part of you?" she question, warm breath ghosting over her hear. "This weak, needless, useless, feeble part of you? It hold you down. It holds you back. Think about how much stronger you would be if only you'd allow me to help you reach your full potential."

He meant well. Or at least Gabriela was determined to think that he meant well. She couldn't rightly claim one side or another. Like many times before, she considered his point. She indulged in the fantasy he painted as word continued to pour forth from his lips. "We would be invincible, Gabi. The world would be ours. This about it." As Eve had stood before the snake offering the apple in God's garden, so did Gabriela stand before her choice, the sweetness of it almost on her tongue. She only had to reach out. It would be painful, but perhaps not as much as she would think. The treacherous thought rippled through her mind, slowly seducing away at her resistance.

However, made of sturdier stuff than dreams and nonsense, Gabriela managed to break away from the enthralling suggestion and elbowed Simi in order to break his hold. "And what would I do with the world, brother? Walk it alone forever, feeding until no human remains? Ruling over an empire of ashes? Is that the fate you want for me?" Her furious questions were met with various inducements from Simi.

"What ashes, my dear? The world is thriving, humans abound. It would take years and years to lay waste to it all even if we so chose. You worry so over these creatures? But what are they? Mere bugs to be squashed under the heel of our greatness." Hi red eyes burned wildly as he caught her hand when she turned to face him. "They are inconsequential. They are born, they live and then they die, and still nothing remains behind them to show for it."

"Have a care," Gabriela warned, pulling her hand away from his greedy grasp, "for once you were one such bug, who was born, lived and died." The reminder darkened his face.

"No longer," he growled. "I was born again. Fashioned after my creator." A thin smile bloomed on his face. "And you have been made in his image too."

Gabriel shook her head. "Play your games as you will, Simi, but I wish no part in this. I have told you once and I shall tell you again, I care not if you wish to be the king of the ashes, but will not be your queen."

Empires had been her father's obsession. He himself coming from a once thriving nation which had conquered wide strips of the world and built a glorious legacy to last through the ages, Iustinian had dreamed of one day ruling his own empire. However, unlike the three unofficial rulers of Volterra, her father had wanted it all: the power, the glory and the reverence. He had wished for it all to be brought together under one crown, one rule and one ruler only.

His lofty plans should have ended with his death. But Simi seemed to grow more and more obsessed as time wore on. It was an illness, a disease that had to be rooted out. Unfortunately, the young woman was not quite certain how to go about it.

She could tell one of the three kings, but that would mean condemning her brother. And she would not see him dismembered and burned before her eyes. No matter his misgivings, Simi was not evil. He did not deserve eternal misery, or nothingness, or whatever waited fro them all after death.

There was, of course, the option of dissuading him by calling for other members of their small coven. Perhaps in their company, Simi might feel more at ease and he would not crave such forbidden things. There had to be a way to dispel his disillusions and not cause him harm.

"You say you will not be my queen, but you know very well it is out of your hands. Fate has decided this for you a long time ago, Gabriela." He gave her a sharp nod, knowing very well she recalled with perfect clarity the decree of fate he spoke of.

Unwilling to allow him to win, Gabriela crossed her arms over her chest. "Those were just words," she said. "The word of an old gypsy woman who could have as well said them to a thousand others. And I want no crown in any event, Simi. You had best put the notion out if you head and leave me be."

"The day will come," her brother claimed with a strong conviction that only served to unnerve Gabriela. "And when it does, you'll know I was right. Take all the time you need, for I have waited this long for you, and I can wait longer."

"Then you shall be waiting forever," she groused, stepping past him and opening her door wide. "Be gone from my sight!" Her command was obeyed reluctantly, but Gabriela, not wishing to attract attention, simply closed the door behind her and muttered to herself a few less than gracious words addressed to Simi.

"If that day ever comes, I'll throw myself into the flames," she promised herself. It was so very frustrating to live with the burden of knowledge. Gabriela sometimes wished her mind were a blank slate. It would be wonderful to se the world with new eyed, to experience the joy and have one's heart filled with warmth by the beauty of God's creation.

Yet that gift was far from being hers. No, Gabriela was gifted with the exactly opposite burden. She gritted her teeth against the frustration which welled up inside of her. Her lot had been cast a long time ago and she had little choice but to endure.

So assured, Gabriela sat down in one of the available chairs and shook her head gently, searching for the memory of the old gypsy woman, wishing to view it again, as she had done another thousand of times before. She had not lied to Caius when she spoke of Ladislau. The young man had accompanied her to the fair on one fine day and through his insistence, she had ended up in the tent of a fortune-teller, an old woman with coarse dark skin and two eyes as two beads of jet. She had been measured and touched and poked, before the gypsy woman decided to say even one thing.

Yet what had followed had unsettled her greatly. The soothsayer claimed that one day, when Gabriela was a woman fully grown, she would become part of a great king's court. And in his court she would fund both love and misery – for those were entwined – and that her heart would beat for no other but the man to whom it was given. At the same time, however, her love would birth a monstrous conflict which would not be put out by anything but bloodshed and at the cost of many a life.

Horrified, Gabriela had thrown the woman some coins before hurrying out of the tent. Ladislau, convinced that he would not fail in seducing her, tried to charm her, but Gabriela flatly refused him. Whatever he had said to his mother of the incident, she would never find out. But the one thing clear was that she would not be allowed to remain.

With much noise, Gabriela had been stripped of her fine dress and forced into a rough grab fit for a servant. Her hair had been shorn and the remnants of it hidden under a white cap. And then, for the crowning glory, she was cast out of her mistress' house without so much as a word from the woman. Only Mattia had cried, clinging to his mother's skirts and begging her not to send Gabriela away.

In the monastery, she'd been taken in by two sour faced sisters who wasted no time in calling her a fallen, traitorous wench. She had been thrown into frigid water, bathed and scoured until not even one speck of dust remained on her. And then, she had been told penitence was required of her. Her punishment had been harsh and cruel, but thankfully the marks of it were long gone. Gabriela shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. The danger was past, she reminded herself after a moment had gone by. There was no need to wake such memories for longer than they served a purpose.

With that, she was glad to get out of her chair and walk to her bag. She picked it up and slung it over one shoulder.

This would be her last day teaching and she could not allow herself to look anything but her best.

Carolina clung to her after the last class of the day was over. Gabriela smiled sadly down at the girl and brushed her hair softly. "Come now, Caro. Do not make this more difficult than it has to be." The little girl, however, was insensible to her pleas. She simply hugged her tighter, burying her face into Gabriela's blouse with a small sound of distress.

At the door Afton stood unbothered by the scene. His eyes roamed lazily over the two females as he waited for Gabriela to be done. If anything, his face showed not even a twinge of emotion. Gabriela shot him a pleading look. He shrugged softly and stepped into the room.

"Aren't you ready to go yet?" he spoke calmly, startling the child that had yet to release Gabriela. "I left the keys in the car."

"You see, Caro. I've kept my friend waiting and I can't fo that anymore. Now, go back to Mrs. Marsden and wait for you mother." With these words Gabriela bent down to kiss the child's cheeks. "It'll all be fine, you'll see. Have a little faith."

"But I don't want you to go," the girl spoke in a wobbly voice. "I want you to teach me." Recent events had convinced Gabriela not to accept Janet Morlan's proposal. She had declained, but perhaps the mother had not announced the daughter. With a small sound of sorrow, Gabriela broke away from Carolina and took the child's hand.

"I will not be teaching here anymore, Caro. I am leaving." Her explanation drew forth sobs from the girl. Gabriela patted her hand gently. "I have to go. There is so much to be done, Caro. When you're older, you'll understand. But until then, trust me when I tell you this: just because I am gone, does not mean I am not here." She touched her hand to where the girl's heart would be.

Sniffling, the child nodded her head in understanding. "I will still miss you."

"And I will miss you. Now let me introduce you to a friend of mine." That cheered Carolina up a bit. Gabriela gestured Afton over. "Carom this is Afton. Afton, this is Carolina."

The girl struck her hand out without hesitance. Afton's own gloved hand came to meet hers. "Glad to meet you," he drawled, his voice putting the girl at ease.

"Same," Carolina replied artlessly. Her genuine joy reflected on her face. And then her smile dropped. "I have to go now." The words were followed by her small measured steps falling against the floor. "I will miss you, Miss," she added one more time.

Gabriela replied in kind. She waited until the other teacher had Carolina safely in hand before she left the building with Afton in close proximity. Since he'd been driving her around, not once had he ever come up to her classroom when people were still in there.

"Aren't those heavy?" he asked, pointing to her gifts and flowers. It was a truly silly question, but Gabriela suspected it had more to do with him trying to normalise the situation than with any actual delusion he might have concerning her endurance.

With a small nod for show, she passed him some of the bags along with one of the bouquet. "There, you can take those."

The car was close anyway. Gabriela loaded everything in the backseat, including her own bag. She climbed in the front and faced the window as she was wont to do. They spoke very little, for words were superfluous and where there was no need for them. Gabriela was more than happy not to offer them.

Reaching their destination, Gabriela wasted little time in leaving her seat and gathering her thing. Hatice would likely not be there, for she had been sent on some errand. That was just as well. A small smile bloomed on Gabriela's face.

Afton helped her once more, taking many of the things himself. He carried them to her room, where Gabriela put what she had taken too.

"That should be all," he said. Red eyes gave her a long look.

"That is all," Gabriela agreed. She bade him a good evening and turned to her own concerns for the time being.

Left to her own devices, Gabriela set about arranging the gifts she'd been give, stacking the together or placing them wherever she thought they would go best. That particular task too some of her time, not very much, but enough for the evening to advance, the sky to darken somewhat and a pale moon to make its way to the forefront.

Gabriela stared out the window for a moment at the beautiful scenery. It was quite lovely. She turned her back to it a moment later. She could contemplate the scenery to her heart's content later, after she was finished. Moving about the room, she did all she could to make a short job of it. It was not that Gabriela was tired, yet she had to, for something in the pit of her stomach told her she ought to do just so.

It could have been that Simi was preparing mischief, or perhaps simply the fact that she would suffer a slight mishap, or perhaps it was something darker in nature, more dangerous. Gabriela gave a soft sigh at that and went on to arrange some things before she could finally claim that her work had been done and no more would disturb her.

But done for the time being, she could leave her room for the kitchens and perhaps even see some of the other members of the clan while she was at it. Normally, if not on some mission or another, the vampires could be found talking together in small groups. In that respect they were much like humans. Solitary, their existence was not quite as good as within the embrace of a group.

"Ah, would you look who's here?" commented a rather sour faced Felix. He gave her a hard stare which told her little, so Gabriela could not tell what bothered him. So she did not bother to ask. He let her pass without another word.

Suddenly, she caught a strange image that immediately caused her to stop in her tracks. A tall, graceful woman was walking towards her with an easy gait and a solemn face that looked neither pleased nor saddened. Her demeanour was further strengthened by the majestic way in which she held herself. She made for a beautiful image to be sure, but there was something so very cold about her.

"And who would you be?" the woman asked, she herself stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I have not seen you before." The consideration was more for her own ears than Gabriela's, yet catching the words, Gabriela could but shudder. Her voice too had the warmth of an icicle.

"I am Gabriela," came the only reply that could be given. Lowering her gaze demurely, Gabriela waited for the woman to pass her by, for she did not look much like she held Gabriela in any special regard. For that, at least, she could be grateful.

A soft sound passed the other woman's lips, but she seemed satisfied with the information gleaned. Behind her, the vampire she knew as Corin, suddenly appeared. And then it became quite clear who the woman was.

A hot blush coloured Gabriela's cheeks at the realisation. But the rush of blood alerted the vampire that through her veins rushed live blood, smooth and delicious. Athenodora groaned in a manner that spoke of hunger, she bit her lip and thrust her hand out to catch Gabriela's arm.

A hiss broke out through the hall and a blur passed before Gabriela's eyes. A sharp sound tore itself from the back of her throat and instinctively she drew back against the wall. Gabriela could only watch stunned as Caius materialised out of thin air and caught his wife's hands gently with his own.

"Let me– " she cried out, her face twisting in a grotesque mask. "I want. Please," she sobbed furiously, trying to break away from the man's hold, though his fast grip did not allow her much movement.

"Corin," Caius barked, pushing Athenodora towards the other vampire who had not lost her cool, "take her to her rooms." Chelsea too joined in the effort and secured the frenzied vampire. Caius left his wife in their capable hands. "That should do."

The ancient vampire turned towards her, his eyes blazing dangerously. Gabriela stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments, unable to speak, unable to even part her lips. Remembering her graces enough to deliver her gratitude in a few word, Gabriela proceeded to do just so.

But she was swiftly stopped by a loud smacking sound. Her eyes zeroes in on the source. Caius' hand had slammed against the wall, brick cracking and giving way underneath the power of his hit. He stood so close to her. Much too close for her heart to be anything other than frantic.

She had to do something. But she knew not what. Gabriela looked up in his face with wide eyes.


End file.
